RikuSora need I type more
by inu11
Summary: Riku is with kairi but Sora likes Riku.Riku is not sure who he likes.Kairi still has fellings for Sora.RK,RS,
1. The story

This is my new kingdom hearts fic....my other one sucked but this one will do much better........I hope. this is  
  
a SR,RK(Sora likes riku but kairi likes riku and riku is unsure about sora but goes out with kairi.)Kairi is  
  
sort of a slut in this one.......okay she is a slut.R&R R&R R&R &R R&R R&R.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own kingdom hearts,just the game and kairi......just kidding.  
  
Thought  
  
"Talk"  
  
------Scene change-----  
  
SORA POV  
  
It's disgusting really.Look at them walking hand in hand,kairi blushing,Riku doing his god like smirk.I know what  
  
your thinking.It should be me with Kairi....but no,I want riku.WAIT before you call me sick for liking a guy,can you blame  
  
me.I mean he is hot and has been,well was my best friend for 16 years.I mean when they got together everyone thought  
  
I was going to be sad or angry...I am but they don't know.Ewwwww they just kissed,to someone like selphie this is  
  
the most romantic scene in the world,but to me it's sick.I guess since I did'nt make a move on kairi she decided  
  
to get Riku instead.The little slut throwing herself all over Riku those should be my hands on him.Kairi walked into her  
  
big house and Riku made his way towards me..okay Sora act cool.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Riku walked his way to the papou tree and spotted Sora."Hey Sora whats up?"Riku said with a smirk.He had not spent  
  
much time with his best friend and he wanted to hangout again."What do you want Riku?"Sora said with a slight  
  
cold voice."Well kairi said she needed to get home so I thought I would hang out with you."Sora jumped off the tree he  
  
was sitting on and faced Riku."Really,so you had nothing better to do huh?"Sora said."Wellll yea...I guess."Riku said  
  
unsure of what kind of answer Sora wanted."Sorry Riku but I'm hanging out with Tidus(Tee-Dus) today."Soar said  
  
and had a slight smile when he saw the look on Rikus face.That's right Sora get him jealous."Oh-Okay..well umm  
  
I'll talk to you late-"Riku was cut off by a boys voice."Sora you ready."Riku turned around to see Tidus in some baggy  
  
blue jeans and a white T-shirt."Coming Tidus..See you Riku."Sora said and they ran off.Whats so great about Tidus,  
  
the little brat.Riku thought as he headed to Kairis house,he felt bored.  
  
SORA POV  
  
I never really thought I would have this much fun with Tidus..But nobody can replace Riku.While we were at the mall we ran  
  
into Selphie and the new girl Yuna,I mean I may be gay but I just may turn Bi because she is hot.And I heard her tell Selphie  
  
and Kairi that she liked me too.Kairi got mad though.......the little slut.Anyways they decided that we should Yunas house for  
  
a sleepover.A chance to sleep with Riku,would'nt miss it for the world.Plus I get to see what Yuna sleeps in.I told her that and  
  
she began to blush.Gods she is hot,but not as hot as Riku.So right now I am in my house looking for somethingggggg sexy  
  
to where.Now I don't want to look like a slut but I wanna look decent.I know,I should wear a tank top I did get some big muscels  
  
from all the heartless fights.And with all the baggy cloths I wear I have not had time to show my.....built.I looked at the clock and  
  
it said 7:37,Damn i'm 37 minutes late.I slip on some jeans put on my tank top and run out the door."Bye ma."I did  
  
not here what she said back..probaly was "be carefull"She has been so worried since I came back.I ran to Yunas house and  
  
knocked on the door.  
  
RIKU POV(I always wanted to know what goes on in his head)  
  
Errrrr this is wrong.I should be enjoying this hand jop not thinking abot what Tiiiiidus and Sora are doing.Shit I felt myself  
  
losing my hard on.I took off Kairis hand off my...thing and stood up."Riku whats wrong baby?"Kairi said as she wrapped her  
  
arms around my waist.Seriously sometimes she can be such a little slut."Nothings wrong Kairi I was thinking about somethings."  
  
I said.I saw her mouth open when the phone ring.She walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"A sleep over.""Is Yuna going to be their."  
  
"....(Sigh)Okay I'll be their.Soar will be their too right.?"  
  
"......Okay bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and sat by me."What was that about?"I asked."Selphie said that Yuna is having a sleep over at her house  
  
and You me Sora and Tidus will be their,"Sora..hmmmm I guess I will go."hey why did you ask if Yuna will be their if it is at her house."  
  
I asked,i mean that is a real stupid question."Well she is so bitchy,do you see how she looks at Sora?"Now I won't play stupid I see  
  
how she looks at him,He is hot........Did I just think that."Well why would you care?"I said glareing at her..I hope she still did'nt have  
  
the hots for Soar he's mine.....Oh boy this is crazy."I don't know...so are we going are not because I know I am.So get out so  
  
I can get dressed."She said as she pushed me out."And you better be their to Riku I Don't want to look stupid."She said as she giggled.  
  
I don't see whats so funny.I went inside my house to pick out something to where.gotta impress Sora..and Kairi.  
  
Now I need something that says 'I'm sexy and I know it.'I slip on one of my favorite blue T's and a pair of jeans.I look at the clock in my room.  
  
Hmmmm only 5:30 I guess I have time for a nap then. RIKUS DREAM (in lower case letters)  
  
where am i."hey their riku."i turned to see sora in nonthing but boxers.he craweld over to me and placed his hand on my chest."s-sora."he  
  
placed a finger on my lips"quiet love."i felt something go down my pants.kami soar has such smooth hands."do you like this riku."i could not  
  
even nod it felt so good.he went faster and faster.oh boy i'm almost their."ahhhhhhh."  
  
END DREAM  
  
"Ahhhhhhh."Huh I looked around and saw no Sora..but I did see a throbbing erection.Gotta think really cold thoughts.I looked at my clock and  
  
it said 7:29.I better get over to Yunas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As I walked to Yunas house I began to wonder about my dream.It felt so good,but I'm not gay...I think-no I like kairi,I like kairi,I like Sora...D'oh.  
  
I knocked on Yunas door and kairi greeted me,she looked kinda sluttly in that mini skirt.feh she still looks hot though."Hey baby what took you  
  
so long."I ignored her question and asked."Is Sora hear yet?"I heard Kairi scowl but Yuna answered me."No but he should be hear any minute now."  
  
Yuna said in a sweet voice.I wonder if Sora likes her.I heard a knock on the door and I offered to go get it."Hey Riku......Whats up."  
  
Okay that's the first chappy.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R this will be a RS don't worry.but it may take some reasoning.  
  
Question:Do you have to get all 10 Ansem reports to get the secret video 


	2. Truth or DareMaking out

Hiya I'm BACKKKKKKK I would like to thank my first reviewer EpitaphDragoness.She helped me with my  
  
Kingdom hearts promblem.Anywayz here is the next chapter.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R.I don't own KH  
  
I do own the game.  
  
SORA POV  
  
Just look at the look on Rikus face..........priceless.I must look pretty hot with the blush thats on his face.Time to  
  
rub it in."So are you gonna let me in or are you going to stare at me."I said."Uh-Uh mmm sure come on in every  
  
one is waiting on you."Riku said as he stepped aside."Hey guys."I said and every turned around and gawked at  
  
me."Wow Sora your hot."Selphie said.Leave to her to say what everyone is thinking."Uhh thanks I guess."I said  
  
and I walked over to Yuna and sat by her."Hey Yuna."I said with a smirk."Oh ummm hi Sora."Man she is cute when she blushes.Not as cute as Riku though.  
  
KAIRI POV  
  
OH MY GOD when did Sora sprout those muscels from.He looks hot."Wow Sora your hot."Feh just leave it to Selphie to say what every one is thinking.I saw Sora walk towards me so I put on my most....sexy smirk.But he walked right past me.I know what your thinking HOW COULD HE,and to make things worse he went to Yuna.I mean look at her with that 25 cent skirt on.What a slut.I saw Sora say something to her and she started blushing How dare she talk to MY Sora.Okay I know I'm with Riku but he was second choice,Sora will always be mine.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"Okay guys lets get this sleepover started,Okay?"Selphie said."Sure lets go up to my room,we can play truth or dare."Yuna said and every one followed her up to her room.When they got up their every one sat in a circle."Oops I forgot the snacks,I'll go get them."Yuna said."I'll go help."Sora said and Yuna blushed."Grrrr Bitch."  
  
Kairi mumbled.  
  
YUNA POV  
  
As I walked down stares I turned around to see Sora staring at me.I turned around and I could feel myself blush.  
  
God he is so hot!"Umm Sora can you get the So-Ahhh."Sora grabbed me from the waist and turned me around and started kissing me.Oh my God his lips are so soft.I felt him brush his tounge across my lower lip and I moaned as I opened my mouth to let him in.  
  
SORA POV  
  
Mmmmm she taste really good.I wonder how the inside of her mouth taste like.I brushed my tounge against her lip so I can get inside.She opened her mouth.We had a tounge battle and her moaning was getting me hard.We  
  
seperated for a while and she started kissing my neck.God this woman is good."Sora whats taking you guys so lo- ohmygod"I turned around and saw Kairi looking at us."Umm we got tied up."I said with a grin."Well hurry up." Kairi said with a cold voice.And she left."So lets get those snacks shall we."  
  
KAIRI POV.  
  
When Sora and the bitch left the room I excussed myself so I could go to the bathroom.Of course I just said that so I could spy.I followed them down stairs when Sora grabbed Yuna and started kissing her.Ohhhh I'm so mad.The nerve of that slut.And then she started kissing his creamy neck.Alright it's time to stop this."Sora whats taking you guys so lo-ohmygod."I said with fake surprise.Sora turned around and looked at me with one of his sexy grins."Ummm we got tied up."Yea tounge tied."Well hurry up."I said with my coldest voice.And I walked back to Yunas room.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"Okay guys we are back with the snacks."Sora said as he carried a load of chips and put them on the bed." What took you guys so long?"Riku asked."They were down their kissing."kairi said.Riku face fell for a while but he covered it up with a perverted grin."Well can we please start truth or dare now please?"Selphie said."Okay lets start withhhhhh Kairi."Yuna said with a happy voice."Okay hmmmmmm Sora,truth or dare?"Kairi asked. Sora thought for a while and said."Truth."Sora said."Okayyyy who do you like the most in this room NO LIE?" Kairi said with a smirk."Okay the truth is I like.........Riku,and Yuna the most."Everyone gasped.Riku looked shocked.Yuna blushe."Wh-What about me?"Kairi said."Sorry can't ask two questions in a row."Sora said." Okay Kairi truth or dare?"Sora asked.  
  
"....Truth."Kairi said."IIIIIII ......wonder who do you like more me or Riku?"Sora asked."Ummmmm."Riku got mad because she was taking to long to decide."Ummmm Riku."Kairi said slowly."Okay."Sora said.Kairi turned to Riku."Riku truth or dare?".....Dare."Riku said."Okayyyy I dare you to...make out with Yuna."Kairi said with a snotty  
  
tone to her voice.Every one was shocked why would Kairi want her boyfriend to kiss another girl.  
  
SORA POV  
  
"Okay hmmmmmm Sora,truth or dare?"I heard Kairi ask.Hmm I wonder why she asked me first."Okay truth."I said.I wonder what she will ask me."Okayyyyyy who do you like the most in this room. NO LIE?"The little brat. Okay lets see how she likes this answer."Okay the truth is I like......Riku,and Yuna the most."I heard every one gasp.Yea they must be shocked."Okay Kairi truth or dare?"I asked."...Truth."Kairi said.Okay this will get her." IIIIIIII.......Wonder who do you like more me or Riku?"I asked."Ummmmmm."I saw Rikus face as she hesitated." Ummmm Riku."She said slowly.Hmph I did'nt expect that.She turned to Riku and asked."Truth or dare?"Riku said dare.Should of known he is dareing."I dare you to make out with Yuna."WHAT THE HELL.Alright she has gone to far.I wonder what Riku will say.  
  
BUM BUM BUM BUMMMM It's Gotenks.R&R R&R R&R R& R&R kairi is such a Fell in the blank.  
  
Question:If the heartless can only be defeated by the keyblade....how come donald and goofy kill them.And every other partner Sora can have. 


	3. More making out

Hiya I'm back,Thanks for the reviews.Animegirl 171.MarioQ,EpitaphDragoness.Tifa4cloud4ever. Now I can respond to reviewers....if they ask question.Anywayz here is the next chappy.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R   
  
RIKU POV  
  
"Riku truth or dare?"Kairi asked me.I wonder what she will make me do if I said dare."Dare."I said with a smirk. I was still in shock about what Sora said.....I can't believe he likes me,and Yuna."Okay I dare you to make out with Yuna."WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING.Why would she want me to makeout with Yuna.Hmmm maybe I could use her to make Sora jealous.I mean he did say he likes Yuna too."Okay sure I'll makeout with her."I said and I looked at Yuna who had a look of horror on her face."D-Do I have to do this?"Yuna asked.Man this is starting to make me feel bad."Of course you do IT IS truth or dare."Kairi said.I glanced at Sora and he had a shock look on his face.....Perfect.I leaned in on Yuna and started kissing her.Now Kairi said make out so I have to make this more believible.I bit her lower lip hard making her groan.But since our mouths were together it sounded like a moan."ALRIGHT THATS IT."  
  
KAIRI POV  
  
Now not to say I was not jealous but it was all apart of my plan.Now I never felt Riku bite my lip before.The little slut must of liked it because she moaned really loud."ALRIGHT THATS IT."Sora yelled standing up.His face was red and he held his fist at his sides.He looked like he was ready to hurt someone.But instead he walked out of the room and I heard the door slam."I'll go get him."I said while getting up.I walked out Yunas house and followed him to the secret base.When I got ther I saw him sitting in the coner with his back against the wall."Sora are you okay?"I asked with fake worry in my voice."Well you should know Kairi,you set them up."Sora said with anger in his voice."It was just a game Sora."I said as I went to sit by him."Yea I know.Its just that I really li-Ah whatareyou doing."Sora said as I used my finger to trace his palm."Sora I know you still like me right."I said as I leaned closer to kiss him.  
  
SORA POV  
  
I ran out of Yunas house.How dare she.And I thought I was the only one that could make her moan.I was sitting in the secret spot when Kairi came in.She was the last person I wanted to see."Sora are you alright?"She asked with that fake worry voice.Gods she is a slut."Well you should know Kairi,you set them up."I said getting angry." It was just a game Sora."She said."Yea I know,its just that I really li-Ah whatareyou doing."Kairi was tracing my palm.I may hate kairi but that was sexy.She leaned in to kiss me and I leaned in to but I went to her ear and said.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"Slut."Sora said and he got up and walked out the secret spot.What the nerveKairi thought.She got up and followed him back to Yunas house.When Sora walked in he was smriking and Kairi was scowling.Wonder what happened."Hey why are you smriking Sora,you left out of here so angry."Selphie said."Well lets just say that Kairi cheered me up."Sora said while laughing.  
  
YUNA POV  
  
What did Sora do.He looks happy now.Grrrr that pervert riku.Now my lips hurt.I can't believe I agreed to make out with him.Sora must be really mad.The rest of the night went well but I found myself just staring at Soras body. God he is hot.I wonder how he looks without his tank-top on.Every one was leaving and I saw Riku talking to Sora.I don't listen in on people all the time.but this looks important.  
  
SORA POV  
  
Wow I did'nt really think the night would go so well.Since every one was leaving to get their pajamas I decided to talk to Riku."Riku."I said getting his attention."Yea Sora."He said with that sexy smile."D-Do you like Yuna?"I asked....just to make sure."No why?"Riku replied."Well the truth is I like Yuna and I want to make sure you did'nt like he-"OH MY GOD Riku is kissing me.This is just like I dreamed it would be.He pulled me closer and I liked his lip and he opened his mouth.Whatever has gotten into Riku,I like it.He started pulling at the edge of my shirt and I knew what he wanted me to do when."Okay guys we are backkkk."I pulled away quickly hiding my blush. Riku was smirking.Damn that smirk.  
  
RIKU POV  
  
Blah Blah Blah.Thats all I heard while Sora was talking.I was staring at him.The way his lips move when he talks.God I want him.I looked pass him and saw Yuna their peeping.Hmmm maybe I should give the bitch a hint. SORA IS MINE.I grabbed him and I started kissing him.Mmmm it's just like I dreamed......not that I had dreams about him.He dragged his tounge across mine and I opened my mouth.I wanted him to take of his shirt so I tucked at the edge of it.He got the hint and started taking it off when."Okay guys we are backkkk."Damn I did not even get to see his chest.Sora pulled away blushing.Gods he is hot.I leaned in and whispered."Don't look now, but your girlfriend was watching.""Shit."  
  
Its only funny till someone gets hurt......then it's hilarious.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
Question.FOR CHOBITS WATCHERS:Who does Hideki wind up going out with? 


	4. we all like Sora

I'MMMMM BACKKKKK,Sorry for the long wait.(Really I am.)I got a real interesting flame.(You should read it,it's really funny.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R.Don't own Kigndom Hearts Or 40 days and 40 nights.  
  
Last time  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
RIKU POV  
  
Blah Blah Blah.Thats all I heard while Sora was talking.I was staring at him.The way his lips move when he talks.God I want him.I looked pass him and saw Yuna their peeping.Hmmm maybe I should give the bitch a hint. SORA IS MINE.I grabbed him and I started kissing him.Mmmm it's just like I dreamed......not that I had dreams about him.He dragged his tounge across mine and I opened my mouth.I wanted him to take of his shirt so I tucked at the edge of it.He got the hint and started taking it off when."Okay guys we are backkkk."Damn I did not even get to see his chest.Sora pulled away blushing.Gods he is hot.I leaned in and whispered."Don't look now, but your girlfriend was watching.""Shit."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SORA POV  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Oh no......he did not just say that.I turned around slowly to see Yuna staring wide eyed at me.?Y-Yuna let me explain."I said as I started walking towards her.For each step I took foward she took a step back."Come on Yuna talk to me."I said trying to get her to listen.She opened her mouth to talk but no words came out.She turned around and ran out the door.(SLAM)"Shit......DAMN!!"I said and it startled Riku.I know I'm in love with Riku but Yuna.....Yuna is so,so sweet and hot.I started to walk out the door when Riku grabbed me."What the,Riku stop let me go."I said as I struggled to get out of his grib around my waist."Sora let her go,we don't need her."Riku said in my ear.I wanted to listen,I wanted to stay their their in his arms but......."Riku I have to."I said and I walked out the kitchen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
YUNA POV  
  
I-I can't believe it.It's one thing for Riku to kiss me like that,but for him to kiss Sora!This is an outrage."Maybe I wasn't good enough for him."I was talking out loud,I always do that when I visit my secret spot,It calms me."Yuna." I looked up to see Kairi walking towards me.I don't like her,but I needed someone to talk to right now."Yuna I saw you run out,Is something wrong?"Kairi asked me as she went to sit beside me."K-Kairi I saw Sora making out with Riku."I choked out.I really did not want to look like a baby but that was really hard to tell someone."Oh my!" Kairi said."Well do you mind,I mean do you like Sora......or Riku?"Kairi asked.  
  
"I guess I like Sora,I really don't know now."I said.I looked up at her and asked."Do you like Sora or Riku?"I asked.She stood up and brushed herself off."Yep,I like Sora."She said with a smirk on her face.Then she started walking towards me."It seems we have a promblem don't we."Kairi said to me."I like Sora....You like Sora....Riku Likes Sora,Hmph that's a whole lot of people that like Sora huh."She said tracing a finger over my face.I pushed away her hand and Yelled."YOU HAVE RIKU SO LEAVE ME AND SORA ALONE!!"I was surprised I said that. I am usually really quiet."........Well listen here,I will have Sora ok?"She said and walked out.(SIGH)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SORA POV  
  
/  
  
I was lokking around for Yuna and I saw Kairi walking to a secluded area of the island......I might as well follow her.I followed her till I saw her walk into a cave,Hey their's Yuna.....She looks real sad."Yuna I saw you run out,Is something wromg?"Their she goes with that false pity voice.I tried to here what Yuna said back to her but her voice is to low."Oh my!"Geee Yuna must of told her me and Riku were making out."Well do you mind,I mean do you like Sora....... or Riku?"Kairi asked her.I got a little closer to heae what she would say."I guess I like Sora,I really Don't know anymore."Dang she still likes me....wait that's a good thing.  
  
I saw Yuna say something els but I still can't hear her.Kairi stood up and brushed herself off."Yep,I like Sora."Dang,she likes me too.How come I'm so hot.I saw looked at Kairi as she started walking towards Yuna." It seems we have a promblem don't we."Kairi said,I wonder what the promblem is."I like Sora....You like Sora.... Riku likes Sora,Hmph that's a whole lot of people that like Sora huh."Wow I'm the promblem.WOW what Kairi just did was kind of sexy.In a freaky kind of way."YOU HAVE RIKU SO LEAVE ME AND SORA ALONE!!."Whoa since when did Yuna get such a demanding voice."............Well listen,I will have Sora ok.?"Kairi said and she walked out.I guess it's time for me to head back to Yunas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RIKU POV  
  
/  
  
Well I be damned.He walked out on me,and for that Yuna girl to.Hmph oh well,he'll came crawling back to me,mmmmmm Sora crawling to me.Heh heh."Riku we're back.....where is Sora and Yuna.....oh and Kairi?"Tidus asked me."They went for a ....walk they will be back soon.""I'm right here Riku."Well their is Sora and Kairi...what were they doing together anyway."I'm back to."Yuna said as she walked in."Stop it."Sora said.I looked and saw that Kairis hand was near Soras cute butt.That little slut,I guess she forgot that she goes out with me.Oh well." Hey guys let's watch a movie."Kairi suggested.A movie might be good,as long as I get to sit by Sora."Okay we can watch 40 days and 40 nights."Yuna said.Is that some chick flick or something.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
WHOA this is not some chick flick.They could call this movie a porn if they wanted to....a Pg-13 porn.Well I did not get to sit by Sora,Kairi and Yuna got those right to sit by him.Oh well might as well accept the spot between his legs......Hmmmmm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TIDUS POV  
  
...........Oh you don't want me  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SORA POV  
  
/  
  
Wow this movie is good.I do feel ackward that Riku put himself between my legs.....Hmmmmm.Anywayz I am getting really mad,Kairi keeps feeling on my leg.I knew something was up when she wanted to share a blanket with me.Now I may not like Kairi,but I am a man and I feel her touches.Her smooth hands running up my thigh.I looked at Kairi but she as just smiling while looking at the T.V.Damn she's good.I could feel myself growing hard.That was not a good thing.I looked a Kairi again but this time she looked right back at me with a smirk on her face."Stop it."I said."Stop what?"Kairi asked."Grrrr you know what I'm talking about."I said. This was not cute."But Sora I know you like it."She whispered into my ear.Her warm breath going down my neck. Geez,This is not helping my erection.  
  
"C-Come on Kairi.....quit it."I said.But my voice was not steady.I felt her hand go up to my zipper.I really needed this,but Kairi?I glanced over to Yuna who was still watching the movie.She started to go up and down.I had to bite my lip to surpress my groan.She started to go faster,I could feel myself about to blow."mmmmmm"I moaned quietly.Then I went released myself all over her hand.I looked at Kairi but........She is sleeping.......I turned around and saw Yuna licking her fingers.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Well that's it.I made this chapter my longest one yet.I hope you like it.Sorry for the delay.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R& R&R R&R   
  
/ 


End file.
